In the mass production of geometrically regularly formed objects, e.g. packages of different types, chain or belt conveyors are frequently used for the transport of objects from the manufacturing machines to other machines in which a further processing or handling is to take place. In the manufacture of consumption packages for e.g. milk or juice, the individual packing containers are usually conveyed to a machine where the packing containers are brought together and packed into collective packages of the tray type. In this connection there is frequently a need for the packing containers to be turned during transport if they are delivered from the manufacturing machines with a positional orientation which does not correspond to the desired positional orientation the packing containers should have when they are placed into the collective packages. The said consumption packages are delivered e.g. from the packing machine in horizontal position, whilst it is desirable to place the packing containers into the collective package in vertical position. The necessary raising of the individual packing containers is usually carried out with the help of separate package handling devices which by means of movable elements take charge of, and turn, the packing containers transported on the conveyor. The packing containers are then transferred to a subsequent conveyor for the further transport to a machine which groups the packing containers together and places them into collective packages.
This known type of package-raising device thus forms a separate unit which is driven by means of a separate drive unit and the control elements associated therewith. The package-raising devices have to be placed in a break between two conveyors and special stands have to be provided for the supporting of the package-raising devices in the desired position in relation to the conveyors. This design is relatively expensive and the transfer between the different units constitutes a potential source of error which may affect safety.